In the present invention, the electroplating means the electroplating of metal film and the electro deposition means the coating of organic electric material film, such as coating of color filter dyes, pigments, or conductive photo resistive material.
In general manufacturing process of flat displays or semiconductors, a conductive thin film is formed on a substrate (silicon wafer, glass or plastic, etc.) by for example vacuum electroplating. The material of the thin film is selected from aluminum, molybdenum, chromium, copper, and other metals or the alloys of the metals. In industrial applications, electroplating or electroless-plating is used to electroplate metals (such as copper, nickel, gold and silver) to industrial products so as to form decorations. The electroplating material is formed with a protection layer, or a decorating layer or layers with other properties (such as a circuit). In the prior art plasma vapor deposition vacuum electroplating, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a substrate is transferred to a chamber. Then, the chamber is vacuumed and the voltage and airflow of the chamber are controlled so as to generate an ion target. Then the atoms on the surface of the target are ejected out to expand and deposit on the substrate. However the equipments for vacuuming are expensive and are energy-consumed. Especially, the cost of large-scale substrate is very high. In the prior art, vertical and horizontal electroplating are used. In vertical electroplating, the fixedness of hanging of the substrate arrangement of the electrodes will cause that the operation time is too long and the electroplating layers are not uniform. The electroplating of large scale substrate is very difficult. Thereby in manufacturing, the substrate must be arranged to a vertical position from a horizontal position. It makes a trouble in operation. For using in roller type horizontal electroplating, when it is used in semiconductor or a flat display, it induces damages to the substrate and the film or generates non-uniform films in electroplating, or induce damages to the dyes of the conductive pigments, dyes, conductive photo resistance material in electro deposition due to the scales of the substrates, thickness of the films, and the endurance of the substrates.
Thereby there is an eager demand for a novel method which can improve the defect in the prior art horizontal electroplating.